this was never supposed to happen, dbz
by siren
Summary: 'this was never supposed to happen.' in life, there is a equal and opposite to everything. love, hate, order...chaos. but what if before the creation of the world the fates enslaved chaos, so only order would exist? and what would happen if she got away?
1. Default Chapter

This was never supposed to happen...  
By: Siren  
  
Authors Notes: This was just an idea that I had, and I wanted to see how it would turn out. I need to know if anyone thinks that it's worth finishing, or if I should just make it a just one time thing. Also, if you have ever read the Wheel of Time books by Robert Jordan, and the Aurian books by Maggie Furrey, I'm sort of using some of their ideas in this story.  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
  
***************************  
  
It's a cycle, your born and you live and you die. That's the way that it's always been. For most, they only have one chance at life, and they live it the best that they possibly can. A choice few don't fulfill what they need to in one lifetime, and as a result are reborn. Each life is different...but at the same time it's the same.   
  
There is a waiting room, where people are waiting to be born. This is also the place that people wait to be reborn. It's like heaven, if you imagine it like that. At the same time though, it's exactly like earth. They can live, and remember, and wait. They watch what is going on at earth, but cannot affect what happens. They come to know the people on earth, as well as they know themselves. You make friends in the waiting place, and watch as the person is born, and lives, and dies, never once remembering that they were once friends, until they are dead. Once they are dead though, they are outside this place, and can never come back...unless they are one of the choice few. Those few can never see these people again, although they may wish that they could. They might wish that they could for once die, if only so they can see a loved one once again...  
  
There is one girl though, that has already lived through many lives, more at least than most. In some worlds she is a goddess, and in some she is just a legend, in all, she is a hero. All worlds have some story about a beautiful woman, who is more than a woman. The woman with sometimes silver hair, and sometimes gold. It is always in two buns on the very top of her head, with streamers dangling from either side. This is the one characteristic that is always the same, in every life. She has many different names, Serenity, Artemis, Diana, Usagi, are a few of the best known. Many people dream of being this woman, because it is said that when she is born, she never remembers her pasts. They think, what if I was really this woman, and they dream about all of the glory and fame they would have.  
  
What they don't realize, is that this angel, who has done so much, has never had it easy. In her lifetime, she has never been universally loved, and has suffered through more heartache than anyone should have to bear. What they don't realize the most is that she is tired, so very tired. There is supposed to be a time when it all finally ends, when a person who has earned it can finally have a much deserved rest. Through some twist of fate though, this one woman, is forever waiting for a rest, yet at the same time, knowing that it will never come. The fates are not that kind to her, and have decreed that she should always be the one to bear the brunt of the pain and heartache, and whenever there is a problem, she should be there to solve it.  
  
*****  
  
I was talking to a friend of mine. Well, it was more like I was saying goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye Kristin, I hope that you have a good, happy life on earth. Remember that I will be watching over you." Usa said, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"My own guardian angel, Usa, I really will miss you. I'm sure that some day the fates will allow us to be together again. I will be waiting for you, with all of the others that have already passed on. Who knows, I may even meet some of those that are still living on earth."  
  
"Just you be careful up there Kristin, I don't want to see you do anything stupid, and I will try my best to make sure that you have an interesting life. There has to be some way for me to be able to affect life on earth. I'll figure out how soon enough."  
  
Kristin's eyes widened "It's finally time for me to go! I can feel it calling to me. I've been waiting so long, watching others live, and now it's finally my chance!"  
  
"I WILL miss you Kristin" Usa said.  
  
Kristin just looked at her, trying to keep her composure. Finally they both couldn't do it any longer, and jumped into each others arms, into the biggest bear hug. +oh, how sweet!+  
  
They were both crying hysterically in each others arms. They had been best friends for so many Millennia, separation was hard. Kristin was always there when Usa came back from her most recent life, and she was always there to tide her over until it was time for it to happen again.  
  
There was a flash of light, and where before there were two people, now there was only one. Everything seemed to be in order, until you saw who the person was.  
  
Time seemed to stop, as everyone realized what has just happened.  
  
The scouts, who were trapped in the same cycle as Usa, gasped as they realized the implications of what had just happened. Usa was gone, and she wasn't supposed to be. Somehow Usa was born instead of Kristin! This was wrong, this was very very wrong. Who knew what would happen now? Anything was possible.  
  
Everyone prepared to watch the fireworks that would happen. And waited to see how everything would turn out.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Far away, yet closer than you could imagine, a cry was heard across the galaxy. The cry of an infant being born.  
  
"It's a healthy baby girl!" the doctor gladly told the awaiting mother.  
  
"She's so perfect! I think that her name should be Kristin"  
  
And the baby looked at her new mother, still surprised at what had happened. Her eyes had more knowledge than even the oldest, wisest man, and her face crinkled in disgust at the wrongness of the name. That was Kristin's name, this was Kristin's life. She wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't supposed to happed...  
  
**********************************************  
  
I'm planning on making this both a GW and DBZ crossover. So what do you think? Make sure to tell me, and I need ideas on what should happed next. Make sure to email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com for anything, even if it's just to talk, I love talking.  
  
Ja Ne  



	2. chapter 2

This was never supposed to happen  
Chapter 2  
By: Siren  
  
MUST READ! I will be turning this story into 3 DIFFERENT crossovers. One will be a Tenchi crossover, the other will be a DBZ crossover and the other will be a Gundam Wind crossover. They will all be individual to themselves. There will be a different plot, a different enemy, and most important a different guy. In order to satisfy my reviewers, the story that gets 10 reviews first will be the one that gets the next chapter out first. Everyone else will have to wait, either until I get 15 reviews, or for a week. (give or take, I can't give you a definite amount of time. I do have a life you know...)  
  
Authors Notes- This is the DBZ crossover, I will be making this story, many   
different crossovers with the same prologue. It just opened so many new doors that I could write about. I have so many new ideas popping in my head, and I hope to get them out in these chapters and stories. I know that it's a little strange, but I hope you like it. I was trying to get something different than everything else out there, and I don't know how it will turn out yet.  
Disclaimer- Not Mine! Not Mine! Not Mine! Not Mine! Not Mine! Not Mine! Not Mine! Not Mine!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I stared up into someone's eyes, they were dark brown, with matted dark black hair surrounding her face. She had a big smile on her face, and a look of great achievement.  
  
'This isn't right!' I thought 'This was supposed to be Kristin! She's been waiting for her chance for so long, but for some reason I was brought down here instead of her! Oh no! What am I going to do now?!' For a moment, this seemed like the end of the world. Another miserable life to add to my growing stack.  
  
My mind reeled with panic, and then a thought popped in my head. An idea that suddenly made it all good. 'Maybe this is my chance! I've always been born to be some kind of a hero, when all I've ever longed for was a normal life. I never realize just how many millennia that I've been waiting for this until I die. Sometimes I remember some of a previous life, but I never remember all of them at one time.  
  
Sometimes the yearning is almost painful as I watch others live a life that I want so badly. Most people get a chance at being normal, feeling normal grief's and pains. Going through a crush that turns out badly, and drowning their grief's in Rocky Road ice cream.  
  
Sometimes I get a brief chance at this kind of life, and that just makes me want it even more. Some people want to be rich and famous more than anything, I wish that I didn't always turn out to be rich and famous. I wish that no one knew about me other than a few friends, and family.  
  
NOW though I might finally get that chance! I will have the parents that Kristin was supposed to have, and although I won't live my life exactly the same that she would of, at least it would be normal. In this life I wouldn't be destined to be a Queen or Goddess. In this life I would be able to fulfill my dreams, and I would make the most of it.'  
  
But these were not thoughts that were meant to be in the mind of a newborn baby. A newborn wasn't supposed to have all of the knowledge that I had. A normal person who lives a normal life wouldn't have the knowledge and power that I had. They would be able to learn and grow, and experience new things. There was something that needed to be done, and it would need to be done soon.  
  
I stared into the eyes of my new mother. She was so hopeful, she wanted a normal daughter. Someone that she could teach to walk, and who's first word would be memorable. She wanted to teach her daughter all of the things in life, just like I wanted to go through the experience of being taught.  
  
There was only one answer to this dilemma. I looked up at my new mother, I would find out who she was soon enough, but I wouldn't know that I did, by I, I mean Usa, when I found out what her name was, I would be Kristin, through and through...no, I wouldn't really be her, I would still be Usa, but I wouldn't remember that that was my name.  
  
I searched deep inside myself, looking for the great power that was there. The power that was the reason I was always the one to save the day. Power greater than the most powerful being on earth, greater power than a god. Even I didn't know how much inner power I really had, and I hoped I would never find out. When I did, everything else I had ever done would be like nothing.  
  
I used a small portion of my power to lock my memories away. Deep inside myself, where I hoped I would never have to face them again in this lifetime. My last thought was that now I would finally be able to have a normal life, and grow up normally, and when it was finally my time to go, maybe I would finally be able to die, and stay dead this time.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chi-Chi stared adoringly at her new daughter. She was now bawling her eyes out, and loud enough to make the doctor cringe. At first they had been worried that Kristin wouldn't be all right. She was so quiet...and she had everyone worried that there might be some very serious reason for that.  
  
Now though, she was fine. She was a perfectly healthy baby with the same hair as her father. Dark, ebony black. The hair didn't seem to suit her eyes though. They were a deep blue, that at first scared her with the intensity of their gaze. Now they were just deep blue, all crinkled up with her crying, and her face a beet red.  
  
'She's so beautiful, and my very first child to. Boy, Usa, have I got plans for you' Chi-Chi's eyes widened in surprise. 'Did I just think Usa? Where did that come from?... Kristin, have I got plans for you..."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So...what did you think? I don't know if that was what you were expecting, but I hope not. The first two chapters are just to lead you into the story that I'm planning. I hope you like it, but I need to know if you do. I'm a very insecure person, and need to be constantly reminded by reviews that what I'm doing is worth while. If it isn't, what point is there, not to write, but to post what I write?  
  
Ja Ne!  



	3. Chapter 3

This Was Never Supposed To Happen (DBZ)  
Chapter 3  
By: Siren  
  
Authors Notes- Ok everyone...now is the time that the story really picks up. Before the 3 stories were either the same, or very similar. Now though, they begin down their separate roads with the story. I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer- Neither DBZ or SM belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, and I am merely borrowing their ideas for the story. The story however IS mine. If you wish to use it for anything, please ask first. I'll most likely be happy to let you.   
Contest- To the person who writes the longest review, I will grant a prize I call the 'oracle' that's basically the right to one question, and one answer. It's just a little reward I thought up to give the people who take a little extra time to make my day, a little extra in return.  
  
**********  
  
**  
Goku's POV  
**  
  
There were grooves in the floor from where I had been pacing for the last 10 hours. The nurses had tried to make me sit, but there was no way that I could. My wife was in the other room, and there was no way that I could possibly help her. She had sent me out when I had tried to go in before, and left me out here. There was nothing I could do to help her anyway. I could protect her from anyone trying to harm her, and if a mountain fell on her head, I could probably save her. In almost every case that she could ever be in danger, I would be able to help her...except this. The doctors all said that everything would be fine...new medical procedures made it highly unlikely for her to die while giving birth. That didn't stop the lingering fear that there would be some sort of freak accident and something would go wrong. What would I do if Chi-Chi died? Or even the baby?!  
  
I quickly jerked myself out of those thoughts. No need to dwell on those. I needed something else to think about...fighting...no I just wasn't in the mood to think about that now...  
  
I snapped my fingers at my revelation. "That's it!" I nearly shouted. All of the nurses in the room turned to stare at me, worried. I turned a dark red color, and ignored the stares, and went over to sit down.  
  
This was the answer to all of my problems. All I needed to do was think about what I was going to do with the baby when it was born. Try not to dwell on negative thoughts, and think about positive ones... Let's see...one of the things we can do together is watch cartoons! I smiled at the thought. I LOVE cartoons! Of course I would train with 'it' and 'it' would never have to study. Chi-Chi would be happy to let us play all day, and we would live in a world filled with sunshine, and..."  
  
"Mr. Son...MR. SON!" A loud voice brought me out of my contemplation's with a snap.   
  
I looked up, into the somewhat annoyed face of one of the female nurses. She looked like she had been standing there for a while. I winced at the expression on her face, and she wasn't happy about it. There was also the strangest expression on her face that I had EVER seen.   
  
Glad to finally have my attention, she held a bundle out to me. I had missed it before, but now it had my complete attention.  
  
It was a pink blanket, with something wrapped inside. I ever-so-gently took her, and handled her like she would break. Bright blue eyes caught my attention, as I looked into a little red face. "She's so small..." I murmured to no one in particular.  
  
I laughed slightly as she gave a huge yawn, that completely scrunched up her whole face. She was perfect...and she was mine. A perfect little angel that I would take care of, and spend most of my life with. Someone I would raise, and bring joy... These thoughts that suddenly overwhelmed me blew my mind. I never thought about having someone's life literally in my hands...Sure, I saved the world before and all, but this was different. This was someone that would look up to me for guidance and protection, and for me to take care of. This was more than just another playmate, like I thought earlier. This was a responsibility, and I would have to gladly accept it...  
  
"Hey Kristin." I said solemnly as she grabbed my finger. "It looks like we're going to have allot of hard times ahead of us, but I promise you this. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you."  
  
I looked up into the face of the nurse, who on longer looked angry. "Is Chi-Chi O.K.?" I asked in a worried voice. I had forgotten to ask about her! What if something went wrong!  
  
"She's fine" the nurse said quickly, forestalling any wild imaginings that I would think up if a few more seconds.  
  
"Um...Mr.?" the nurse said, getting my attention. "We have found the strangest deformity on your child, and we were wondering if you want us to fix it for you."   
  
"What's wrong with my baby!?" I shouted at her, jumping up and getting in her face. She seemed very uncomfortable in that position, so I backed up to give her room.  
  
"We found a tail on your little girl, and we were wondering if you wanted up to amputate it." She told me in a slightly strangled voice.  
  
I quickly lifted up the blanket, and my face turned white. My face turned almost the same color as the tail I was looking at...white.  
  
The nurse seeing my face turn the strange color, thought that it was because of the tail, and not the color of it. "Don't worry sir. We'll get rid of at as soon as possible."  
  
"Don't you dare!" I snapped at her. There was no way that I was going to let them lay a finger on my daughter! Just because the tail was white didn't mean that there was something wrong with it. It was most likely some type of a birthmark or something, and it was going to stay right where it was. She was not going to lose any part of her if I had anything to say about it.   
  
I heaved a sigh of relief. I had my whole family around me, and nothing to worry about. Everything would be fine, and NOTHING could ever go wrong...  
  
**********  
  
There you go. Not one of my best chapters, but I think that it was O.K. Good enough for you to write reviews for at least. If you don't think so, then tell me. If you do, then tell me! also, if you ever have any suggestions, make sure to TELL ME!  
  
And email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com if you want to say ANYTHING. I totally love emails, and here's a hint. If you email me a question about the story, I might answer it like I can't, or won't in a review.  
  



	4. happy birthday!

The sound of laughter rang through the small cottage in the woods, as Kristin ran as fast as she could out of her room, trying to escape the snarling face of her dear father.  
  
Once again they were playing monster, and Goku never enjoyed anything as much as spending time with his daughter, and just playing around with her. Sometimes, he even let her win to make her happy, even though he could beat her in anything without even breaking a sweat. Their games weren't meant to be won, they were simply time spent with on another enjoying time away from the studying that Chichi forced on even a 6 year old child.  
  
"You can't get me" Kristin squealed as she bolted outside, her daddy on his hands and knees racing slowly behind her. But not too slow.after all, the child was remarkably fast for someone her age. She took after her father in that respect.  
  
It was quiet in the woods, which simply made the merry making stand out even more in the harsh silence. Kristin had spent the first 6 years of her life in the familiar forest, living with her parents. She hadn't even met anyone else, because her parents preferred to remain isolated for some reason. There were pictures of some of their friends that were always on their dresser, and sometimes her dad would look fondly at them. But then he would put them down and play with her. They looked like really nice people, and occasionally Kristin would look at them and wonder why she had never met them yet, and what they were like. But apparently they were a part of her Daddy's past that he didn't want to talk about, so she didn't bother him.  
  
It had been an overall happy childhood, her mother forcing her to learn how to read and mathematics from when she was practically born, but her father would always come home from training and play with her and she would for a few hours of the day have so much fun that the studying didn't bother as much. But sometimes she would wonder what was out there.  
  
***  
  
"Chichi, I really don't see what the problem is. You can't keep little Kris here forever after all there's a world out there and she deserves to see it! I've respected your request to keep her from my friends, and I don't plan in going against it! All I want to do is take her out and show her the city. It's her birthday tomorrow, and she's gonna be 7. I think she would really like to go to Tokyo and pick out her present."  
  
Goku had been trying to sway Chichi for years to stop being so overprotective of their daughter. She was stuck in this idea that his friends will corrupt her, as well as everything else in the world. And she was sure that the second she took her eyes off the small girl she would never see her again. Sometimes she said she woke up at night from a terrible dream when she would meet her grown up child, and she wouldn't even know her. So she kept her as close as she could to keep that from ever happening.  
  
Chichi sighed. Dreams were just dreams, and Goku did have a good point. And it wasn't like he couldn't take perfectly good care of Kris. He was the champion of that Martial Arts Tournament after all.  
  
"Well.I suppose you could go on a little father daughter outing for her birthday if you really want to.but you don't take your eyes off her! And make sure to be home before dinner, I'm planning on having a huge feast that might actually fill the two of you!"  
  
Goku blushed. It seemed that Kristin had picked up his eating habits, and he spent most of his time simply trying to find enough food to feed them all! But then what she had said finally hit him, and he had to stop himself from jumping for joy and completely ruining any trust Chichi had that he could take care of her.  
  
And just leaving the forest would be the best present he could get his little girl, even though he knew she would want to get some comic books to add to her small collection. She had been bugging him to let him go with her somewhere for the longest time, and she never understood why she wasn't allowed to. He could hardly contain his anticipation as he thought of what she would say when he finally told her.  
  
***  
  
Kris could barely contain her excitement as she ate her breakfast as fast as she could. Not only was today her birthday, and not only was she going to be able to choose her own present.no, she was going to choose it in TOKYO! She had wanted to go there for so long, and her parents had finally given in!  
  
Minutes had past, and Kristin and Goku were both already done with all of their food. Only 4 plates for Kristin, and 10 for Goku. They were both eager to go before Chichi changed her mind and forced them to stay there.  
  
Kristin was already up and running, and Goku wasn't far behind her as she shouted. "Bye Mommy, I'll see you later. Love ya!" and she wasn't able to hear any answer as she was already out the door.  
  
Goku stopped for a moment at the doorway, and turned to look at his beloved wife who was looking at the door as if she was sure she would never see her daughter again. He walked slowly over to her, and took her hands in his. He looked deep in her eyes and said softly. "Don't worry about anything, I'll be sure to take perfectly good care of her. You'll see, nothing bad will happen and you've been worrying for nothing."  
  
Chichi tried to smile, and slowly nodded. Then she brought herself together, and said mock sternly. "You better go before she leaves without you. And I have to start getting dinner ready.  
  
But as she watched them go that cold feeling just wouldn't go away.  
  
***  
  
Kristin watched as the world few past them. She was finally getting her chance to ride her father's beloved flying nimbus, and the feeling of soaring through the sky was like nothing she had ever felt before. But that exhilarating feeling was only surpassed by the excitement of finally being able to leave home.  
  
A few times on the way her father pulled her away from the edge, scolding her and saying that if she wasn't careful she was going to fall. But as soon as he let go of her she was at it again. After all, nothing could happen to her. She had her daddy with her.  
  
They landed just outside of the city, and while Kristin didn't understand why they didn't just fly in she didn't argue with her daddy. He usually knew what he was doing, even if he did act silly with her sometimes.  
  
***  
  
She clutched her father's hand in hers as they walked past all of the fascinating, but at the same time scary people. For someone who had never been away from home (literally) in her life, being in such a big city was creating a mix of emotions. Everything was so fascinating, and new and exciting. But at the same time there were so many strangers there, and she couldn't even see all of the faces before they had walked past her and disappeared into the crush of people.  
  
And as she walked she thought of what she would get for her birthday. She had never been able to choose her own present before, even though her parents were usually good about choosing something for her. At least.her dad was. Her mom usually got her textbooks that she was then expected to read.  
  
But she already had a pretty good idea of what she would get. She had found an old copy in the woods once, and had always wanted to find more. It was an old comic about some superheroine named Sailor Moon. There was just something about it that made her want to read more, and the single comic had only ignited her curiosity. Her mom didn't seem to think very much of it, and wanted her to spend more of her time studying. But she wanted to find out what happened when she was in the middle of the fight with Beryl! She almost thought she knew, but she wanted to know for sure.  
  
***  
  
Goku had other plans for the day though. He didn't just bring Kris there to get a present, although that was one of the priorities. He was there because he had heard of a phenomenon that he had never believed even in his wildest dreams possible. It was called a buffet. Supposedly you were able to choose from all sorts of foods, and eat until you were completely full. It was so strange to think about, and his mouth watered at the thought of eating plate after plate.Of course he had no idea that these places were ill prepared for a Saiyan to come.  
  
***  
  
Tons of people crowded together all trying to see into a small window. Inside was a sight that made some disgusted, others jealous, and others simply fascinating. As the two people were experiencing their precious 5 minutes of fame, and not even realizing it. Why was that you might ask? It was because they hadn't looked up from their plates for almost 15 minutes.  
  
Outside people were placing bets on how long they would last before they couldn't take it any more, but still the father and his small daughter had not idea of all the commotion they were causing. After all, they were just eating. What could be so special about that?  
  
Kristin was beginning to slow down; after all, she was only 7 years old. And 15 plates are more than enough for anyone. But even as she finished her food she knew her father would be at it for a while. She had seen him eat too many times before to be surprised at how much he ate. And he needed it too, he was very strong.  
  
She looked up from her father for a moment, and for the first time looked out the window.and she screamed and fell out of her chair. There were.people. More than she could ever remember seeing, and they weren't going anywhere! They were just standing there, staring at them for some reason. She quickly jumped up, and her face turned bright red as she grabbed her daddy's shirt and whispered harshly. "Why are all of those people there?"  
  
Goku looked up for the first time, and was nearly surprised as Kris to see their audience. But he was able to recover quickly, and he grabbed Kristin's hand and said. "I'm done, let's get out of here."  
  
He pulled her after him, and out the door. But he regretted it as soon as he did. They were bombarded by all of the people that were out the door. Shouts of "Can I have your autograph" and "Don't you care about world hunger!" Made him pick up little Kris into his arms, and start pushing his way out of the press of people. He felt her heart beating as fast as a humming bird, and as soon as he was gone he started to run.  
  
"Where are you going!" Someone shouted after him, but they didn't have a chance in a race with him when he was actually running.  
  
***  
  
She was looking everywhere, but she couldn't seem to find the comics she was looking for! After all of the excitement of lunch (she still didn't understand it) they had gone out to find her present. But wherever she went none of the comic book stores had even heard of some comic called 'Sailor Moon' and while there were many others to choose from, she already had her heart set on the superheroine.  
  
And her father was making it so much easier. He didn't mind traveling all over Tokyo to find a comic, and he would joke with her along the way. In fact, it was one of the best days Kristin had ever had. And while she did wish her mother could have made it, it was nice to have some time alone with her dad.  
  
They were standing just outside of the latest comic book store. All of the faces from different cartoons stared at her, and while it was a little more run down than some of the others she had been in, she still felt the excitement that came right before they entered.  
  
"Stop him, thief!" A woman's shrill cry came from the other end of the block, and Goku whipped around at the sound just in time to see a small black from dart across the street, and into the press of people. He only had a minute to act, and he already knew what he would to.  
  
"Stay right here, I'll be right back." Goku said, as he waited for Kristin to nod before running off into the direction of the thief. It was his honor code that forced him to act, even if it was his little girl's birthday.  
  
Kristin heard the cry too, so she wasn't surprised at all when she saw her father run from her. It would only be a minute before he caught the bad guy, and he would be back so they could keep on shopping.  
  
His spiky black hair was just out of sight, when Kristin felt the strangest feeling in her chest. It began to spread and spread, and just when she was beginning to wonder what it was it escalated into an unbearable pain, and she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
***  
  
He was one of many, one of the Fates that kept order in the universe. And he was finally going through with his plan. The death of the little girl wouldn't do much to ruin the great plan, but allowing that thing to live in her body would be inexcusable. After all they did to keep chaos under their control, using her to accomplish their own purposes. No, now that she was finally alone, and her parents couldn't do anything to help her he struck. It would only be moments now.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko watched as that strange man with the spiky hair chased after a petty sneak thief. She on the other hand, was much too professional to go around stealing small purses for petty pocket change. She was after all, a professional.  
  
After he was out of sight, she happened to look over to the small store that was across the street. And as she stared at the small black haired girl that was lying there, a strange feeling filled her. It was so different than anything she had ever felt before was. It was this need to act, to do SOMETHING. And while she was wondering what on earth was going on she walked over to the small girl. And as she got closer and closer, the feeling just got more strongly. And it continued to escalate until she felt like she would explode, but when she finally reached the girl and reached out to brush her hair out of her eyes, the feeling went away. And almost against her will she found herself picking her up, and carrying her away.  
  
*** 


End file.
